Noire dans Seduction
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER 263. Viñeta. Los dos eran humanos, tan vulnerables a la soledad como cualquier otro. Pero al menos por una noche... sentir el calor de otra persona no podía ser malo. [Insinuación Jellal/Ultear].


Reedición 2014.

No podía dejar éste trabajo sin reeditar, definitivamente nop. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejar algún comentario, aunque a veces no puedo contestar, de verdad los agradezco. Y precisamente la razón de ésta pronta reedición es que en días pasados recibí un nuevo comentario, lo que me motivo a apurarme.

Así que gracias a todos ustedes.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

¿Nuevos reviews? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Noire dans Seduction<strong>

Si habían pasado días, meses o años de la desaparición de Tenroujima, eso no lo sabía. Había dejado de saberlo, había perdido la noción del _tiempo_. Había perdido de la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenía de _no verla, de no saber nada de ella_.

Su mirada divagó entre las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo oscurecido por la noche. ¿Cuál de todas podría ser ella?

¿Acaso sería el lucero más brillante que alcanzaba a ver?, ése de luz entre blanca y azul; o no, quizá era alguna otra estrella, sumida en lo vasto del Universo. Una mucho más grande que el mismísimo Sol, una que ardía con mayor vitalidad, una que era de color _escarlata_.

El elegante sonido que provocaban unos tacones detrás de él lo sorprendió de pronto. Sin embargo, no era necesario moverse. Sabía de antemano de quién se trataba.

—Deberías descansar un poco, Jellal —le dijeron con voz preocupada. Él simplemente dio un suspiro.

—Sabes que no puedo, Ultear.

—Es porque estás pensando en ella, ¿no es así?

—Es así —respondió con una sonrisa triste. Ambos magos se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta antes de que Jellal entreabriera los labios nuevamente—. ¿Acaso tú no piensas en Gray Fullbuster?

—Puede ser… —respondió Ul pensativa—, aunque en realidad no éramos tan cercanos.

Sin darse cuenta Ultear dio un mal paso, tropezándose con una pequeña pero dura roca saliente del piso. Por un momento la 'bruja' observó el fondo del acantilado sobre el que conversaban, era un _agujero negro_. Definitivamente caería allí.

Jellal, al percatarse de la inmovilidad de su compañera, se levantó de inmediato, tomándola por los hombros para evitar su caída.

Por unos instantes el sonido del soplo del viento fue lo único que pareció escucharse.

—Ultear…

—Estoy bien —se apresuró a decir la morena—, sólo… duele un poco —murmuró.

El peliazul no pudo evitar bajar la vista al torso de su compañera, solamente cubierto con varias vendas manchadas de sangre. Rápidamente volvió a mirar el rostro de Ultear. Ella simplemente le sonreía intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Realmente estás bien con eso? —preguntó serio.

—La marca de Grimoire Heart no iba a desaparecer de otra forma —explicó tranquila—. Además… me siento conforme… porque fuiste tú el que me la quitó —añadió soltando un suave quejido.

—Siéntate —le aconsejó ayudándola—, no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie.

Ambos se sentaron pegaditos en el terregoso suelo, sólo disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban. La morena se había recargado sobre el hombro de su compañero, mientras que él se mantenía ligeramente inclinado sobre la cabeza de ella. Unos metros alejada, cerca de una fogata, Meredy dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de nada.

Tras pasados unos minutos Jellal volvió a soltar un suspiro.

—Dime —habló captando la atención de Ultear—, ¿tú crees qu-?

—Siendo sincera no puedo darte una respuesta, Jellal —lo interrumpió ella de tajo—. Es Fairy Tail de quien hablamos, y conociéndolos… siempre ocurren cosas inesperadas con ellos.

Él volteó su mirada hacia la de ella, sonriéndole entre conmovido y agradecido por sus palabras. Era cierto lo que decía la Milkovich. Por alguna razón Fairy Tail era el gremio más problemático de Fiore.

—Es necesario que nos mantengamos juntos —continuó la maga—, para que la soledad no nos consuma, y para que cuando nos encontremos nuevamente con ellos los podamos mirar de frente.

Nuevamente Jellal levantó la vista al cielo.

Los dos habían cambiado, no eran los mismos magos negros que se habían conocido como infiltrados en el Consejo Mágico. Los dos querían redimir todos sus pecados, por la memoria de las personas que habían sufrido por su causa.

Sin embargo, en momentos de silencio como ésos… no podían evitar sentir que la _soledad_ los tragaba.

—La soledad… ¿eh? —musitó ido Jellal—. Ultear… —llamó a su compañera con voz suave.

—¿Qu-?

La pregunta de Ultear quedó en el vacío en cuanto su compañero la tomó con suavidad, acercándola lentamente hacia él. La mano de Jellal acarició la mejilla de la morena, haciéndola sonrojar sutilmente. Un segundo después, los labios se ambos se unieron.

Había sido un toque largo, profundo, del cual se desprendían tibieza y cariño. Pero sólo eso.

—Jellal… —susurró Ul cuando ambos se separaron.

Él no le respondió, simplemente decidió apoyar el mentón encima de su cabeza.

—A veces la soledad también la sientes estando acompañado, ¿no crees? —comentó él.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo las emociones de su compañero.

—Es verdad.

—Por eso… sólo por ésta noche… quedémonos así —continuó Jellal. Ultear asintió un poco avergonzada.

Eran compañeros de gremio, de Crime Sorcière. Jellal amaba únicamente a Erza Scarlet, y Ulter solamente quería encontrarse con Zeref. Pero al menos, por una sola vez, sentir el calor el uno del otro no podía ser tan malo.


End file.
